Fallen From Grace
by Bekki
Summary: Jack snapped his head toward the sound. Sitting against the wall behind him was a leggy blonde, with a leather jacket and black jeans. What on Earth was Carter doing here? Missing scenes from Abyss S/J
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen From Grace**

Summary: Jack snapped his head toward the sound. Sitting against the wall behind him was a leggy blonde, with a leather jacket and black jeans. (Missing scenes from Abyss) S/J

A/N: Sam had _Grace, _McKay had _Grace Under Pressure. _Now it's Jack's time to have a hallucination or two!

Dislaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of its characters

_Thank you Nancy_

* * *

_"That is the mystery of grace: it never comes too late. -François Mauriac (1885-1970)_

* * *

It was cold. He was sore. And he had just been brought to life again.

He must be some kind of extra concentrated zombie by now. He was the ultimate, ultra undead. He was also descending to alliteration. Things must be getting tragic.

_Keep the spirits up,_ that's what his Grandmother always told him. Generally, she had meant the stockpile of gin, but the sentiment had stuck with him for decades. Defeat was never optional. Laughter – always a plus.

But the stock pile of laughter was running low and he'd died about three times today. Definitely tragic.

Where the hell was Daniel? The dirty space monkey hadn't been to see him for at least two days worth of deaths. Maybe dying was old hat for the archaeologist. Jack grinned to himself. He must be beating Daniel in the death-count by now. Sucker!

He wondered how long it would be till the next torture session. Hours? Days? He couldn't stand it that long! He didn't want to live that long!

Come on, Daniel!!

Jack's arms stared to shake. He couldn't stand being alone in here. All he could hear were his own thoughts and he was damned sure they were driving him insane. He just wanted to end it!

Daniel had said this kind of thing would happen. Jack could feel himself slipping away. He was getting angrier and angrier. He felt as though he could kill someone if they were in arm's reach. He would kill himself if only he could.

He took in a deep breath. So much for laughter.

He heard a giggle.

"Daniel?"

What the hell? Daniel didn't giggle. At least he hoped he didn't. Jack looked wildly around him. He couldn't see anyone. Crap. Now he was hearing things.

Someone coughed.

"Daniel!" He cried. Why wasn't he showing himself? "Son of a…"

The giggle returned, louder than before. Sexier too. Definitely not Daniel. Jack snapped his head toward the sound. Sitting against the wall behind him was a leggy blonde, with a leather jacket and black jeans. Her hair was brushed over her eyes and she blinked up at him, a luminous smile glowing on her face.

"Carter?" He asked incredulously. What on earth was she doing here?

"Hey Jack," she said, lazily and waved a perfectly manicured hand at him.

"Excuse me?"

She giggled again. Jack frowned. Carter never giggled. He would know. It was his daily goal to make her giggle like that.

"What are you…did Daniel bring you here?" Jack asked, looking around for his ascended friend. Carter shook her head. Jack frowned.

"Am I dead?" He was half-hoping he was. But Carter shook her head again.

"Am I hallucinating?"

Carter grinned.

"Your subconscious mind conjured an image of me to keep you company until Daniel gets back," she said pushing up the sleeves of her leather jacket, only to watch them fall back down again.

Jack cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. Basically, you're talking to yourself."

Jack frowned again. There was no way could he have come up with that techno-babble by himself.

"Uh! Don't even start!" Carter said, before Jack could even open his mouth. She lifted an authoritative finger up at him.

"Start what?" Jack asked.

"Your little 'I'm too dumb to understand you' act. I know you're intelligent Jack. You know I know that!"

"I thought you were _me_ talking to me," he said.

He appeared to have thrown her off guard. "And?"

"So what you're really saying is, I know that _I _know I'm intelligent?" Jack remarked, smirking.

"Don't be a smartass, Jack," Sam said with a roll of her eyes.

Jack pouted. This hallucination was for too insubordinate for his liking.

"You don't seem much like my Carter," he said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"_Your _Carter?" she asked with a grin.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean," he said.

"I know exactly what you mean," she said, with a playful wink.

"And just because I'm not swamped in my BDUs, hovering over a piece of technology at three o'clock in the morning doesn't mean that I'm not the same geek you know and love."

Jack cocked an eyebrow. Sam smiled, knowing what he was thinking.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really and truly," she answered. "I'm a leather-wearing, P-90-shooting, doohickey-studying, cello-playing, piece of ass!"

"Now I know you're me talking," Jack said.

Sam laughed and nodded. "I do a mean Louis Armstrong impression too."

Jack chuckled. "You play the cello?" he asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Sure – why not?" Sam grinned. Jack smiled back at her and watched as she flicked her hair out of her eyes again. It was longer than usual. He liked it that long. She had let it grow to that length two years ago and he had loved it. He'd always wanted to brush it with his fingers or ruffle it.

Sam seemed to notice that he was staring. She fidgeted, shyly and straightened out the collar of her leather jacket.

"Have I seen that before?" Jack asked.

"What?" Sam murmured.

"Your jacket," Jack said. "It looks familiar." He racked his brain. When, other than senseless delusions had he ever seen his 2IC decked out in leather? And if he had, why in the name of all things holy couldn't he remember when? Surely a leather-clad-Carter would be a sight not easily forgotten.

"Steaks," she supplied, looking over her jacket.

"Steaks?" he asked.

"Yeah. I wore this jacket when we went out for steaks." She looked down for a second. "You know…when Anise…and the armbands…" she trailed off with an apologetic grimace.

"Oh," he said remembering the night in question. That had been just before they had gone off on that idiot mission to blow up Apophis' ship. That stupid mission had ruined any sense of pretense he had regarding his feelings for her. Damned Za'tackle thing! "Oh," he said again, realizing why she looked so apologetic.

She grimaced again, and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"That's why he came here," Jack said.

"What?' Sam asked, clearly confused.

"Kanan. He came here because of that."

"Oh," Sam said. "Because of steaks?"

"No," Jack said, with a frustrated and amused huff. "Because of…what happened on the ship."

"Because you wouldn't leave me," Sam said.

"Right," almost whispered.

"He learned never to leave people behind."

Jack nodded.

"He loved her," Jack said, after a short while.

"Kanan?"

"Yeah," Jack said, fiddling with one of the holes in his shirt. "He loved her," he repeated.

"I think she might have loved him too," Sam said from under her eyelashes, looking uncomfortable as she watched him.

Jack smiled softly. _This _was more like his Carter. She smiled back at him sadly and looked down at her hands.

"Who?" Jack asked, with a sudden surge of confidence. If she wasn't really Sam, then it didn't really matter if they got into an actual conversation over what they were both so obviously trying to say.

"What?' Sam asked.

"Who loved him? Him who?"

"I think you know, Jack," Sam said quietly.

"Then say it."

Sam sighed and smiled. She stood up and placed herself right in front of him. He could hear her breathing.

"You, Jack," she said. "She loves you."

Her face was pink and her voice barely above a whisper. Jack was so enthralled that he could hardly remain standing. "He loves you too," he said and placed a hand on her cheek. She was so warm and soft.

"Who?" A voice boomed on his other side.

Jack jumped and let out a yell.

Daniel was leaning against the wall next to him.

"Daniel!" Jack growled and turned back to face Sam. She was gone.

"Nice to see you too, Jack," Daniel grunted. "Who were you talking to?"

Jack looked back at the empty space where Sam had just been.

"No one," he grumbled. "Just myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter of Fall From Grace. I hope you enjoy the next installment

* * *

_"Grace is love that cares and stoops and rescues." -John R. W. Stott_

Music filled Jack's ears as he coughed into consciousness. He moaned and tried to make himself black out again. Sleep was far better than whatever new age torture technique was waiting for him in the world of the waking. Sleep was often better than the Sloppy Joes his lunch lady life _usually_ dished out to him, even when he _wasn't _being tortured, killed, brought back to life and tortured again. Not that his usual life as a Colonel was that bad. Sleep was just better. Sleep usually involved dreams full of long beaches, lots of fish, tap dancing bears and occasionally the odd view of a certain, slightly naked someone.

Yup – sleep was good. Dates with Ba'al? Not so hot.

The mysterious music he could hear swelled like a wave through his ears. It was sweet, sad music, like a lament.

Maybe he was dead. Maybe this was his funeral song. Maybe he had finally died and Ba'al had shipped him back through the gate in a cardboard box. He unsquinted his eyes and looked around, hopefully for some sign that he was dead. An angel or two perhaps, or a set of pearly gates. But what did he see? Beige-orange walls and a floor to match. Not an angel to be seen. Damn. Not dead yet.

Unless of course this was hell. It certainly fit the bill.

Except for that damned music! Jack looked around to find its source. No hidden tape players or surprise Jaffa marching bands. Yep – this was it. He was officially going insane. First there was glowing-Daniel, then there was make-believe-leather-Carter and now some mysterious cello tune? Nope – none of it was real.

"_He _was real."

Jack jumped back, startled. Standing behind him was the willowy figure of his 2IC, resting her chin on the neck of an old cello.

"Sam," Jack greeted hoarsely. She had been gone for so long.

"Hi Jack," she said with a smile. She looked beautiful. Her hair was passed her shoulders now and she wore a sky blue dress that floated down to the floor.

"Who was real?" he asked.

"Daniel," she said. "He's here, looking after you." She smiled again and rested the cello against the wall.

Jack shook his head. "He can't be," he said. "He's dead."

"He's ascended," Sam corrected. "I promise you Jack, it's him." She approached him and took his hands. "He'll be back again. You'll see." She sat down next to him and held his hand as they rested their backs against the wall.

"You're not real though, are you?" Jack asked.

Sam shook her head. "If I was, do you think I would be wearing this?" she asked, fluffing up her dress around her legs.

"I like it!" Jack defended.

"I know," Sam replied. "Why do you think I'm wearing it?"

"You mean you don't wear that on weekends?' he joked.

Sam merely glared at him, with a very Teal'c-like eyebrow raise.

"It's BDUs or nothing with you, isn't it?" he said with an amused shake of his head.

"Or nothing?" she asked with a wicked grin. Jack's eyes widened.

"I didn't mean…uh…" he stammered as Sam laughed into his shoulder.

"Relax," she teased. "I was only kidding." She kept her head in his shoulder, curling into him. "You're cute when you're embarrassed," she murmured.

"What?"

"You get little dimples right here…and here," she said, tracing his cheeks with her fingers. She looked into his eyes and beamed as his face reddened. She kissed him square on the lips for a second before giggling and nestling into his shoulder again.

"This is familiar," Jack said, unable to contain the smile that was spreading on his face. Hallucination or not, being kissed by Carter would make anyone smile. Sitting there, so comfortable with one another reminded him of their time as Jonah and Thera.

"Except that you're really you this time," Sam said, lacing her hand through his.

"And you're really me too," Jack said wryly.

"True," Sam sighed. "But this will be us one day."

"Right."

"It will!" Sam assured, her eyebrows furrowing in earnest.

Jack nodded and rolled his eyes.

"You don't believe me do you?" Sam accused and pushed herself of his shoulder. "I meant what I said last time," She said.

"Right," Jack mumbled.

"I did!"

"Carter, you're not real!" Jack cried.

"So what?" Sam asked, not backing down. "I was just telling you what you wanted to hear??"

"Well, yeah," Jack said. The Carter he knew would never have told him she loved him, even if they were really talking about Kanan.

"I'm telling you what you know," she corrected. "Not what you want to hear." She shuffled away from him so that she could look him square in the eye. "What do you think I'm doing right now? The real me?"

Jack said nothing for a moment. Sam glared at him. "Trying to bring me home," he said with a sigh.

"You're damn right I am!" Sam said fiercely. Jack's eyes widened at her intensity. "And why do you think that is?" she asked.

Jack looked away from her and shrugged uncomfortably.

"The same reason I almost passed out from exhaustion last time I brought you home!"

"What?" Jack asked. When had she almost passed out? When was he last stranded?

"When you were stuck on Edora," Sam explained distastefully. "I didn't eat for weeks."

Jack sat for a moment, taking in her words. "I didn't know," Jack said quietly, shifting against the wall.

"Yes you did," Sam replied. "You just didn't want to face it."

Jack made a move to retort, but backed down. Was she right?

"Well it's time you faced the fact that I love you, Jack and I always will!"

Jack just shook his head.

"Don't shake your head at me, Jack O'Neill," she said, lifting a finger. "You know I do, somewhere you know it." She looked close to tears. "Jack!"

He grabbed her wrists, without even thinking. She didn't flinch back. She held his gaze as tightly as he held her wrists. He had never seen her so fierce or so vulnerable. Was she right? She couldn't be. She didn't love him; not like he loved her. She was too young, too brilliant, too amazing. He let go of her hands, expecting her to leave. Instead she shot them around his neck and planted her face on his.

Her lips smashed against his. He was so bewildered that he pushed her back, holding her at arm's length. She faltered for a second, her eyes wide with doubt. He pulled her back toward him, pushing the hair out of her face. She was one damned crazy hallucination. He left his hand on her cheek and stroked her lip. It was soft and wet and he was enthralled with the feel of it against his finger. He felt her tremble under his touch. She was so beautiful.

He smiled and kissed her lightly, leaving his lips against hers. She sighed into his embrace and kissed him back, tenderly and lovingly. He felt her moan into him and felt his own triumph growing inside him. She smoothed her fingers around his neck and pushed them through his hair as he did the same to her. She smelt so good; tasted so good.

He was losing control.

Sam was the first to pull back. She looked at him intently, and left her hands around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she said lightly, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"What for?" Jack asked, his voice coming out as a hoarse grumble.

"For not being me," she said.

Jack laughed quietly. "I love you," he half-whispered, not even sure if he could say it to a hallucination.

"Thanks Jack!"

Jack swore. Daniel sat in the corner, his ascended face scrunched up in confusion. "I…love you too…I guess." He grinned uncomfortably.

"Ah, for crying out loud," Jack murmured his hands now full of nothing but air.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Torture Warning - nothing too graphic, just a little less flippant than the previous chapters.

* * *

_Grace is the absence of everything that indicates pain or difficulty, hesitation or incongruity - William Hazlitt_

* * *

He was up against a wall. He'd been He had been up against this same wall so many times over the last few days that he wasn't sure he could remember what it was like to be standing on his own two feet. He wasn't even afraid of the pain anymore. There was too much promise in the thought that he might finally die this time. Too few reasons to keep going.

Daniel said that he had to hold on. Despite his friend's assurances, Jack swore that he wouldn't try to ascend. He couldn't. He wasn't the type and quite frankly he was sure the whole glowing thing wouldn't look good on him. He was a man of the dust and dirt. Fire and brimstone suited him far better that halos and light. That stuff was for martyrs like Daniel. Jack was no martyr.

He watched as Ba'al grinned at him, eyes flashing, as he picked up a short, sharp sword. He talked for a while, stopping every now and then to ask a question. Jack didn't hear him. He'd blocked out all sound of Ba'al days ago. He'd become quite adept at ignoring him.

He wasn't sure why he didn't give Ba'al the answers he was looking for. He despised Kanan for what he had done to him. It was that damned woman's fault that he was here in the first place. But he wouldn't giver her away. He couldn't.

He was seeing her now to. In his dreams. In his waking moments. She appeared from thin air to look at him, to mock him or thank him or mourn for him. He wasn't sure why she was there. He wasn't quite sure why any of them were there. He saw Sam every few hours now, although she never stayed long enough to say a word. She just appeared and smiled, sometimes playing that cello, or humming a tune, and then she would be gone.

Daniel was appearing more frequently too. Sam had said he was real, that he wasn't an illusion like the rest of them, but how could he be sure? Daniel himself had said that he was there, that he was alive, but Jack knew that he was dead. He couldn't have been there at all.

Jack held back a scream as another dagger pierced his shoulder. He wondered vaguely how long Ba'al had been talking. There was no sense in his words. Jack couldn't even make out the sentences any more. It was background music, white-noise even, to his own thoughts. Which probably weren't all that better than Ba'al's taunts, come to think of it. The more he talked to himself, the more depressed he got. The more depressed, the more desperate. More desperate, more insane. Not the best cycle in the universe.

He wondered what his friends back on Earth were doing. Sam had assured him that she was searching for him but now he wasn't so sure. He had been there for months now, surely. Years maybe. At least that's what it had felt like.

A wave of fresh air brushed past Jack's neck. _Daniel!_ He scanned the room with his eyes. He couldn't see heads or tails of his friend. He wanted to call out to him, but he stopped himself. The less he said, the safer he was. Which was an odd thought, knowing as he did that he would in some way, shape or form die today, regardless of what he did or didn't say. And nothing he said could possibly hurt Daniel. _He _was already dead. But still; the less he said, the better. So he closed his eyes and stifled yell as another little sword found itself embedded into his arm.

Upon opening them he found that he and Ba'al were not alone. Daniel was standing about a pace and half behind Jack's captor, his arms folded neatly around his chest. He put a finger to his lips and gave Jack a sympathetic smile. Jack rolled his eyes. Great. Now the damned Spacemonkey was going to watch him be tortured. As if this wasn't torture enough!

'He's just trying to help."

There she was, on Ba'al's other side. Jack smiled grimly at her and she waved to him.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back," Jack said, not quite sure which one of them he was talking to.

Daniel put his hand fiercely to lips and shook his head.

"Don't talk, sir," Sam said, her eyes violently blue and fearful. "Just know that…"

"We're here for you," Daniel finished quietly. Sam looked over at him, confusion oozing from her beautiful face.

"We?" Jack croaked.

Daniel nodded. "You're hallucinating…about Sam. I figured it out," he said, embarrassed at what he realized he had interrupted last time.

"All the knowledge of the universe, huh?" Jack jibed, though his mouth moved very slowly and his words were slurred and his voice rough.

"_What_?"

Jack's attention was unfortunately dragged back to Ba'al, who had drawn himself up to full height.

"You speak nonsense," Ba'al taunted. "Are you so weak that you can only talk to yourself?" He laughed, his arrogant voice booming in Jack's tired ears. "It would be sad indeed for you to have fallen into insanity so early. We have so much more to do together." He released another sword and Jack flinched as it landed in his leg.

"And still you do not speak," Ba'al continued, but Jack's attention had wandered. Sam was standing behind the Goa'uld, pulling faces in a completely un-Sam fashion. Jack laughed. She looked utterly ridiculous.

"Jack?" Daniel asked, concerned. He took a step closer to his friend, who was now laughing hysterically. She didn't even look that funny. He supposed, mid-chortle, that his hysterics were of another variety.

"She's making faces," Jack explained, through his laughter and Daniel smiled. Ba'al on the other hand, looked confused and infuriated. He let another sword go. Straight into the knee. Crap!

Daniel and Sam both rushed to his side. A warm feminine hand wound its way into his, and his shoulder was being cupped by a strangely cold, glowing palm.

"Can he see you?" he asked Daniel, quietly.

Daniel shook his head. "The job comes with a few perks," he said with an apologetic smile. "Is she here?' he asked, looking around Jack, as though he might see his friend's hallucination.

"Yeah," Jack said and Sam squeezed his hand.

"She'll be coming soon," Daniel said, no longer trying to look for the hallucination he knew he would never see. "They've almost figured it out."

"Really?" Jack wheezed, barely believing it.

"Really," Daniel said. "This will all be over soon."

Jack sighed in relief. "Good," he said. He vaguely heard Ba'al yell at him again. He laughed, tiredly. The stupid snake didn't have a clue what was going on.

A pair of lips brushed his cheek as he laughed. He smiled at Sam, who was hovering in front of his face.

"I'm coming, Jack," she said, lovingly.

"I know," he replied.

"Daniel's here. He'll keep you safe," she said in a whisper and held his face in her hands. She kissed his eyelids, she kissed his forehead and she kissed his nose before lingering on his bottom lip.

Ba'al released another sword.

"No!" Jack yelled, trying to push Sam away from the incoming weapon. She closed Jack's eyes with her thumbs and kissed him as the sword passed through her abdomen and into Jack's.

"Hold on," she said with a longing look. "I'm coming."

She placed a last, tender kiss on his lips and disappeared, never to be seen again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It has been a whole lot of hallucination-fun!

* * *

_"Like any other gift, the gift of grace can be yours only if you'll reach out and take it. Maybe being able to reach out and take it is a gift too." -- (Carl) Frederick Buechner_

* * *

Noises scratched through Jack's ears as he came into consciousness. He didn't dare open his eyes, afraid of where he might end up.

He heard a cello melody lilt through his mind.

_Sam_

He opened his eyes to see his 2IC sitting next to him, her face in her hands.

"Sam," he said, his voice croaky and sore.

He saw a brief glimmer of confusion in her eyes. Sam smiled and the glimmer was gone.

"I'm here, sir," she said softly, staring at him with those beautiful blue eyes. She looked as though she was about to hold his hand, but had thought better of it. Jack reached out to her anyway. He felt her hand flinch. She looked anxious for a second, but she didn't pull her hand away. He caressed her hand with his thumb. She felt so soft. So warm. Surely she was more than just a hallucination.

"Where's Daniel?" he asked, looking around him. His neck pinched as he turned it.

"Daniel?" Sam asked, looking sad and fearful. "Sir…he's…" she struggled with her words. "Daniel's…"

"Sir…" Jack repeated back to her in disappointment. Why was she being so formal? He looked around him again. They were surrounded by a curtain. He was lying in a bed. She was wearing her BDUs, her hair cropped close to her head.

"Daniel's dead," he realized.

Sam nodded.

"You cut your hair," he added. She had looked so good with long hair. He could still feel it in his fingers.

Sam ran her own fingers through her hair, self-consciously. "No…" she started, eyeing her boss with concern.

"No," he agreed. "It's short."

Sam frowned and tilted her head. She didn't understand.

"Never mind," Jack said. He subconsciously stroked her hand again.

He watched her out the corner of his eye as she watched him and smiled a little at the confusion on her face. He was confused enough himself, to be completely honest. She had been so inviting, so loving. So damned real.

But this Sam…this Carter wasn't real. She looked at him with hidden eyes. She was holding something back. She was pretending. She wasn't real.

Jack winced as his brain pounded in his head. He let go of Sam's hand and beat it against his ear.

"Shhh…" he heard her croon. He felt her hands lift his wrists away from his face.

"It's alright, sir,' she said. "You're beginning to feel the withdrawals of not being in the sarcophagus for so long." Her eyes were full to the brim with blue concern. "It's ok," she added, awkwardly trying not to let go of his arms.

"Yeah," Jack murmured back, realizing for the first time, that maybe it was going to be ok. He was free. Ba'al was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't likely to be burnt, lynched, or poisoned to death in the next day. He had escaped. Sam had come for him, just like she had promised.

She had saved him.

"What?" Sam asked quietly at the smile on Jack's face. He did nothing to hide it. He watched as a faint blush wriggled its way onto her face.

"Nothin'," Jack replied, closing his eyes and squirming back down into his infirmary bed.

"Maybe I should let you sleep," Sam said, backing away from the bed.

"I don't mind," Jack said, hopefully.

Sam smiled and shook her head. "Janet would kill me if you were over-exhausted. Besides, I need to change out of these BDUs." She gestured at the somewhat dirty uniform she was wearing. It occurred to Jack that she hadn't changed clotes since she had rescued hi. Had she been with him this whole time.

"BDUs," he mumbled.

"Yeah," Sam said with a nod.

"Or nothing," he whispered, more to himself than to Sam. The less than commanderly look in his face did not go unnoticed. Sam flushed bright red.

"Or nothing?" she said, a nervous giggle in her voice.

"Ah...nothing," Jack said, shaking his head. Sam fidgeted uncomfortably. "Go – have a shower," he said.

"Yes sir," Sam said and stood up to leave. She doubled back. "I'm really glad you're ok, sir," she said.

"Me too," he said and smiled.

Sam smiled back left.

"One more thing," Jack called. Sam stuck her head back in the door. At the look of happiness on her face, Jack's imagination whizzed into a highly detailed fantasy of kissing her right there and then. He could practically feel her lips upon his skin.

Sam smiled at him. She looked as though she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Sir?" she asked.

Jack cleared his throat, trying to think of something else to occupy his brain with, other than lips and tousled hair and….oh crap. "Uhh…do you play the cello?"

Sam giggled quietly in confusion. "No," she said.

Jack nodded. "You should learn."

Sam smiled. "Yes sir," she said and left him to sleep.

Safe.

_fin_


End file.
